Austin and Ally Holiday One Shots
by HotXbun
Summary: A collection of Austin and Ally Holiday One Shots.
1. Chapter 1 American Independence Day 2016

HotXbun: Welcome to my collection of Austin and Ally holiday one shots. The first one will be for the Fourth of July.

This use to be a completely different story, but that one was pretty much Austin and Ally singing a song. But in case you haven't heard. I had to cut out all the lyrics from my fan fictions. So I had to change this completely.

This is based on the Japanese film 'Uchiage Hanabi.' But I have never actually seen the film and was only able to find up to chapter 6 of the manga. So the ending to this will be different to the ending of the movie.

This will also be an AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Uchiage Hanabi.

Chapter 1 American Independence Day

Third Person POV

I teenage girl named Ally Dawson was riding on her bike when her friend Kira Starr rode up to her.

"Hey Ally", the latter greeted.

"Hey Kira", Ally greeted.

With that the girls rode together in silence.

Suddenly, Kira started riding in a different direction!

"Where are you going", Ally asked.

"I'm taking a shortcut", Kira revealed. "Race you there!"

"Oh it's on", Ally stated.

With that Kira took her shortcut while Ally took the regular route.

While the latter was riding, she saw her classmate, Austin Moon, on the beach.

Said classmate was sadly holding a letter in his hands.

Suddenly, he saw something sparkling in the water.

He picked it up, and saw that it was a small, silver ball.

"Huh", he said. "Cool."

Five Minutes Later

Ally got to school...and saw that Kira had beat her.

"Huh", the latter gloated. "I win."

"Ha ha", Ally said.

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was in class.

Ally looked up from her table and saw Austin.

"Austin's cute isn't he", Kira asked as she walked up to Ally.

"I guess", Ally replied.

"You guess", Kira asked in shock. "Ally, do you have eyes?"

"I have eyes", Ally replied. "I'm just not one to care about if boys are cute or not."

"Whatever", Kira said.

After School

Austin walked into the principal's office.

"Hello Austin", he greeted. "What can I do for you today?"

"I came to give you this", Austin replied before giving the principal a letter.

With that the principal took the letter and read it.

"You're moving", he asked in shock.

Austin nodded sadly.

"My dad got a new job", he revealed. "We're moving tomorrow."

"I'm very sorry Austin", the Principal stated. "But who knows? Maybe you'll like your new home."

Austin just nodded again before leaving.

That Afternoon

Ally and Kira were wearing swimsuits and were walking towards the school's pool.

"You know what's the up side to getting pool cleaning duty", the latter asked. "We get the pool all to ourselves!"

With that Ally and Kira walked into the pool area.

And when they did...they saw Austin laying down by the side of the pool!

"Austin Moon", Ally said in shock. "What is he doing here? Does he have pool cleaning duty too?"

"No", Kira replied. "It's just us."

"Maybe there's a swim club thing going on", Ally suggested.

"I doubt they'd schedule a swimming club thing at the same time the pool's supposed to be cleaned", Kira stated. "Besides, Austin's not on the swimming team. Anyway. Start without me. I need to go to the bathroom."

With that Kira left and Ally got to work on cleaning the pool.

She decided to be polite and talk to Austin.

"Um", she started. "Hi. I'm Ally Dawson. You're Austin Moon right?"

"That's me", Austin replied. "We're in the same class right?"

"That's right", Ally replied. "So what are you doing here?"

"I like to swim when I'm upset", Austin revealed.

"Why are you sad", Ally asked.

"Today's my last day here", Austin revealed. "I'm moving away tomorrow."

"Oh man", Ally said. "I'm sorry. That must be hard."

"Yep", Austin said.

Suddenly, Ally saw something in Austin's bag.

"What's that", she asked as she pointed to said object.

"Don't know", Austin replied as he held said object. "I found it at the beach on my way to school this morning. It's cool isn't it?"

"Yeah", Ally replied.

Suddenly, Kira walked up to Austin and Ally.

"I'm back", she said before sitting down next to Austin. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kira Starr."

"I know", Austin said.

"You do", Kira asked in shock.

"Your dad is the head of Starr Records isn't he", Austin asked.

"Oh", Kira said sadly before facing Ally. "Hey Ally! Wanna have a race!"

"Sure", Ally replied.

"Can I join", Austin asked.

"Um...", Kira started.

"Sure", Ally replied.

"Alright", Austin said happily. "Ready? Three. Two. One Go!"

With that the trio jumped into the water.

Sadly, when Ally got to the wall...she hit her foot!

She winced before holding her foot underwater.

She then looked up...and saw Austin's ball.

She grabbed it and started swimming back.

At the other end of the pool, Kira popped up from under the water.

"Who won", she asked as she took off her googles.

The question got answered when Austin (who was already out of the water) dosed her with water from a hose!

"Hey Kira", he started. "Are you going to the fireworks display that's being held tonight?"

"Why do you ask", Kira asked.

"Let's go together."

"What", Kira asked in shock. "Why?"

"How do I put this", Austin asked himself. "I like you."

"What", Kira asked in shock.

"I'll meet at your house at five", Austin stated before getting up.

Suddenly, Ally popped out of the water.

"Who won", she asked.

"Give it back", Austin commanded.

"What", Ally asked in confusion.

With that Austin pointed to the ball in Ally's hand.

"Oh right", Ally said before giving Austin his ball back.

"Thanks", Austin said. "See ya."

One Hour Later

Ally and Kira walked into class.

And when they did...everybody was fighting!

"They're round red", their classmate Chuck yelled.

"No", their classmate Dez said. "They're flat!"

"What's going on", Ally asked her best friend Trish.

"Bozos one and two are arguing if fireworks are round or flat if you see them from the side."

"What", Ally asked in confusion.

"They're round", Chuck stated.

"They're flat", Dez stated.

"There is only one way to solve this", Chuck stated. "Tonight, we go to the fireworks display and prove once and for all that fireworks are round!"

"They're flat", Dez stated.

"But how can we even see fireworks from the side", Dez's girlfriend Carrie asked.

"Here", Chuck replied before pointing to a place on a map. "We can see the fireworks from the side if we go the the lighthouse."

"Awesome", Dez stated. "Who's wants to come with us to see when Chuck loses?"

"I will not lose", Chuck stated. "Who wants to come to see when Dez loses?"

With that almost the whole class raised their hands!

"You in guys in", Trish asked Kira and Ally.

Ally was about to answer, but Kira beat her to it.

"Sure", she replied. "We're in!"

"Let's meet at five o'clock", Chuck said.

After School

Ally walked into Kira's room.

"Hey", the former said causing the latter to yell in shock.

"Geeze Ally", she said as she put her hand on her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Stop being a baby", Ally commanded before she sat down next to Kira.

At Austin's House

Austin walked into his house and saw his parents.

"Hey there buddy", his father greeted. "I got some cakes from the bakery. Want some?"

"No thanks" Austin replied sadly before walking up the stairs to his room.

His parents looked at each other in concern.

"Do you think Austin will be okay", his mother asked.

"He'll Be fine", his father stated. "I'm sure in time he'll learn to like his new home."

What Austin's parents didn't know...is that their son was currently packing a suitcase!

He was going to run away!

Back at Kira's House

"It's nearly five o'clock", Ally revealed. "We need to get going!"

With that Ally and Kira walked out of the latter's house.

But when they did...Ally kneeled down in pain!

"Ally", Kira said in concern before running up to said person. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Ally replied. "It's from the pool accident."

"What accident", Kira asked.

"I hurt my foot during the race earlier", Ally revealed.

"Ouch", Kira said. "You should probably get that checked out. Just meet the rest of us at the lighthouse."

With that Kira was about to leave...but she stopped at the last minute.

"And one more thing", Kira started. "If you see Austin...tell him that I can't make it."

"What", Ally asked in shock.

Before she could say anything else...Kira left.

And just as she did...Austin walked up to her house!

"Hey Ally", he greeted. "Where's Kira?"

"Um...", Ally started before signing sadly. "She told me to tell you that she couldn't make it."

Austin's smile faded upon hearing this.

"What", he asked sadly. "Why?"

"She didn't say", Ally replied before looking at Austin's suitcase. "What's that?"

"I ran away from home", Austin revealed.

"What", Ally asked in shock. "Why?"

"If I'm going to leave Miami, I'm going to do it on my own terms."

"But where will you go", Ally asked.

"Don't know", Austin replied. "But I'd better get to the train station."

With that Austin was about to leave, but he stopped at the last moment.

"Ally", he started. "If I had asked you to come with me...would you?"

"What", Ally asked in shock.

"I wish you had beaten Kira in the race", Austin revealed. "I wish I had asked you to come with me."

Before Ally could say anything else, Austin left.

But a minute later...he came running back!

His father was hot on his trail!

Austin's father grabbed his wrist and started pulling him away.

"No", Austin yelled as he tried to pull out of his father's grasp. "I don't wanna go! Let me go!"

"Enough Austin", Austin's father commanded. "You are too old to be acting like this!"

With that Austin was dragged away!

Ally looked at where he went in shock just as her friends walked up to her.

"Hey Ally", Trish greeted. "Kira told us that you hurt your foot. So we thought we'd go to the hospital with you."

Ally turned around and saw Kira.

She glared at her.

"You", she said angrily.

With that Ally knocked Kira down!

"Why didn't you go with Austin", Ally asked angrily. "He just got dragged away from here crying because you didn't keep your promise!"

Ally then walked up to Austin's bag that had fallen open onto the floor when he was trying to get out of his father's grasp.

She picked up Austin's ball and looked at it sadly.

" _I wish you had beaten Kira in the race. I wish I had asked you to come with me."_

 _If only I had beat Kira in the race! If only I had won!_

With that Ally glared at Kira...before throwing the ball at her!

And when she did...something happened.

"Um...", Kira started.

"Sure", Ally replied.

"Alright", Austin said happily. "Ready? Three. Two. One Go!"

That's right! Ally has rewinded time back to the race!

But this time...she didn't hit her foot...and she beat Kira!

"Who won", she asked as she popped out of the water.

This time it was Ally who got dosed with water!

"Hey Ally", Austin started. "Are you going to the fireworks display that's being held tonight?"

"Why do you ask", Ally asked.

"Let's go together."

"What", Ally asked in shock. "Why?"

"How do I put this", Austin asked himself.

But instead of saying he liked Ally...Austin dosed her with water again!

"Hey", Ally yelled.

Austin laughed before getting up.

"I'll meet at your house at five", he stated before leaving.

Suddenly, Kira popped out of the water.

"Who won", she asked.

"Um", Ally started. "Austin."

"Where'd he go", Kira asked.

"He left", Ally replied.

One Hour Later

Ally and Kira walked into class.

Once again everybody was fighting.

"They're round red", Chuck yelled.

"No", Dez said. "They're flat!"

"What's going on", Ally asked Trish.

"Bozos one and two are arguing if fireworks are round or flat if you see them from the side."

"What", Ally asked in confusion.

"They're round", Chuck stated.

"They're flat", Dez stated.

"There is only one way to solve this", Chuck stated. "Tonight, we go to the fireworks display and prove once and for all that fireworks are round!"

"They're flat", Dez stated.

"But how can we even see fireworks from the side", Carrie asked.

"Here", Chuck replied before pointing at the map. "We can see the fireworks from the side if we go the the lighthouse."

"Awesome", Dez stated. "Who's wants to come with us to see when Chuck loses?"

"I will not lose", Chuck stated. "Who wants to come to see when Dez loses?"

Once again almost the whole class raised their hands.

"You in guys in", Trish asked Kira and Ally.

Once again Kira beat Ally.

"Sure", she replied. "We're in!"

"Let's meet at five o'clock", Chuck said.

Suddenly, Austin walked in.

Ally looked at him...and he smiled

After School

Ally was looking at photos of Austin in the yearbook when Kira walked in.

"Hey", the latter greeted causing the former to yell in shock.

"Geeze Kira", she said as she put her hand on her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Stop being a baby", Kira commanded before she sat down next to Ally.

One Hour Later

"It's nearly five o'clock", Ally revealed. "We need to get going!"

"Alright", Kira said as she got up. "I'm gonna go freshen up."

With that Kira left.

Ally looked out her window.

And when she did...she saw Austin about to ring her doorbell!

Ally quickly ran down the stairs and stopped Austin just as he was about to ring the doorbell.

"Oh", he said. "Hey Ally. Ready to go?"

"Well...", Ally started nervously.

"On my way down Ally", Kira yelled.

"Was that Kira", Austin asked.

"Yeah", Ally said nervously.

Then, she looked at her bike and got an idea.

She quickly got onto it and looked at Austin.

"Get on", she commanded.

With that Austin got on and him and Ally rode away just as Kira walked out the door.

"Wait a minute", she said in shock. "Was that Austin?"

With that Kira got angry and kicked a pole!

Back with Austin and Ally

"Where are we going", Austin asked.

"No idea", Ally replied.

Austin looked at Ally in shock before smiling.

Suddenly...Ally hit a bump...causing Austin to grab onto her stomach to support himself!

He looked at Ally in shock...but didn't let go.

Back With Kira

Kira angrily walked up to her friends.

"There you are Kira", Trish said. "Where's Ally?"

"She's not coming", Kira revealed. "She ran off with Austin Moon."

"Austin Moon", Ally's friend Cassidy said in shock. "He's like the most popular guy at school."

"Yeah", Ally's other friend Piper said. "How did Ally land a date with him?"

"No idea", Kira replied. "Let's just get going."

Back With Austin and Ally

Ally ended up taking Austin to the train station.

"You're running away", she asked in shock.

"Yes", Austin replied. "If I'm going to leave Miami, I'm going to do it on my own terms."

"But where will you go", Ally asked.

"I was thinking New York", Austin replied. "I've always wanted to be a star, and New York seems like the perfect place to do that."

Suddenly, the train arrived.

"Ally", Austin started. "I know it's a bit much to ask, but I was wondering...would you come with me?"

"What", Ally said in shock. "Austin, I can't!"

"I understand", Austin stated sadly before picking up his suitcase. "Thanks for helping me runaway though."

"I can't make to stay if you don't want to", Ally stated.

Austin smiled at Ally.

He was about to get onto the train...but then this happened.

"Austin!"

Austin turned around...and saw his father running up to him!

"Oh no", he said in dismay.

With that he tried to get onto the train, but his father grabbed his wrist and started pulling him away!

"No", Austin yelled as he tried to pull out of his father's grasp. "I don't wanna go! Let me go!"

"Enough Austin", Austin's father commanded. "You are too old to be acting like this!"

With that Austin was dragged away again!

Ally looked at where he went in shock.

She then walked up to Austin's bag that had once again fallen open onto the floor.

She picked up Austin's ball and looked at it sadly.

And that's when she remembered! Remembered that she had lived this day before!

She looked down at Austin's ball in shock.

 _This ball. When I threw it at Kira it rewinded time!_

As Ally was looking at the ball...her friends walked up to her!

"There you are Ally", Trish said.

"What are you guys doing here", Ally asked in shock.

"Kira told us you ran off with Austin Moon", Cassidy revealed. "What gives?"

Ally looked at Kira...who was glaring daggers at her!

She then took a deep breath before revealing the truth.

"Austin asked me to go see the fireworks with him", Ally revealed.

"Why you", Kira asked spitefully.

"Don't get ticked", Ally commanded. "He just asked me because I beat you in the race."

"I wish I had won the race", Kira said quietly.

"You did", Ally said quietly.

"What", Kira asked in confusion.

"It's nothing", Ally stated.

"So where's Austin anyway", Cassidy asked.

"His father took him away", Ally revealed.

"Sorry Ally", Trish said. "On the the bright side! Now you can come with us to the lighthouse!"

"Really", Ally asked in shock. "But I ditched you guys."

"For Austin Moon", Cassidy pointed out. "Anyone of us would've done it!"

"Thanks guys", Ally said happily.

"Let's go!"

Ten Minutes Later

With that the group got to the lighthouse.

"Here we are", Chuck said happily.

"Do we have to walk all the way up there", Trish asked in dismay.

"Come on Trishypoo", Chuck said. "A little exercise won't kill ya."

"Don't call me Trishypoo", Trish commanded before she started walking up the stairs.

Everybody else followed suit.

While they did...Ally walked up to Kira.

"Kira", she started. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Austin."

Upon hearing this Kira took a deep breath.

"No", she said. "I'm sorry. I have no right to say who you can and can't go to the firework show with."

"I guess it doesn't matter now anyway", Ally said.

Kira smiled sadly at her.

"Hey", she said as she put her arm around Ally. "Boys will come and go, but you and I are forever."

Upon hearing this...Ally smiled.

With that the group got to the top of the lighthouse just as the fireworks went off.

And they were...flat!

"No", Chuck yelled in dismay.

"Yes", Dez yelled happily.

Ally smiled at the fireworks...but then frowned before looking at Austin's ball.

 _If only I had gotten onto that train!_

And that's when Ally realized something.

 _Maybe I can use this to go back to that moment!_

With that Ally looked at Kira.

"Kira", she started. "Don't take this personally."

Before Kira could ask Ally what she meant by that...Ally threw the ball at her!

And when she did...she was transported back to the train station!

She turned around and saw Austin!

"Ally", Austin started. "I know it's a bit much to ask, but I was wondering...would you come with me?"

"Yes", Ally replied quickly.

She then looked over Austin's shoulder...and saw his father walking up to them!

"We have to go now", Ally stated.

Before Austin could ask why...Ally grabbed onto his hand and pulled him into the train!

With that the train left just as Austin's father got to the door!

Austin let out a sigh of relief.

"That was a close one", he stated.

Suddenly, him and Ally heard something.

They turned around...and smiled.

The fireworks were going off!

"Wow", Ally said in awe. "The fireworks look beautiful."

"They sure do", Austin agreed.

"So", Ally started. "What happens now?"

Upon hearing this...Austin smiled at Ally.

"An Adventure."

HotXbun: I know. I know. It doesn't end how the movie did. But I told you! I haven't actually watched the movie and I was only able to find up to chapter 6 of the manga online!

Now before you ask. Yes there will be a sequel to this. A multi chapter one actually called 'New York! New York! See you there!


	2. Chapter 2 Halloween 2016

HotXbun: This one will be for Halloween. It will be an alternate ending to 'Costumes and Courage'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Disney does.

Chapter 2 Halloween 2016

Ally's POV

I was about to sing as Taylor Swift when Jimmy came down with...THE REAL TAYLOR SWIFT!

"Stop right there", he yelled. "That is not Taylor Swift. This is."

"Then who is that", somebody asked.

I was about to run off stage when Austin grabbed my wrists.

He spun me around so I could look at him.

"What's wrong Ally", he asked.

"Everybody knows I'm not Taylor", I pointed. "I can't do this."

I was about to leave, but Austin stopped me.

"Ally", he started. "You can do this. I believe in you. But you need to believe in yourself."

I thought about what Austin said, then nodded.

I looked at the audience.

"I am not Taylor Swift", I revealed before I took off my mask and wig. "I am Ally Dawson. And I am going to break my stage fright tonight!"

Everybody started cheering before the music started and Austin started singing 'Don't Look Down.'

After the first verse Austin threw a mic at me, and I started singing!

When the song ended everybody cheered.

Austin and I hugged.

"You did it Ally", Austin said.

"Thank you for being there for me", I said.

HotXbun: Awe.

Sorry this was so short. It was longer but I had to cut out the lyrics.


	3. Chapter 3 The Day of the Dead 2016

HotXbun: This one shot will be for The Day of the Dead. It will be kinda sad and a prequel to my other Austin and Ally fan fiction 'The Ultimate Love Triangle'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Chapter 3 The Day of the Dead 2016

Third Person POV

A young Ally Dawson was sitting outside of a hospital room when her father walked out.

He looked at his daughter sadly.

"Come Ally", he said before he grabbed her hand and led her into the room, where her mother was lying on a hospital bed.

Lester put Ally on the bed.

"Oh my love", Penny said before stoking her daughter's cheek. "I must go very soon."

"What", Ally said with tears in her eyes. "But why?"

"I am very sick honey", Ally's mother replied. "And there's nothing else the doctors can do."

"Please don't go mommy", Ally said before she hugged her mother. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to as well", Penny stated. "But there's nothing that can be done."

Ally started crying.

"I love you honey", Penny said.

"I love you too mommy."

...

Ally was sitting in the park a week after her mother died.

Suddenly, a ball hit her in the head!

"Ow", she said rubbing her forehead.

A boy and girl came running towards her.

"I'm so sorry", the boy said.

"You threw it too hard Austin", the girl stated.

"I said I was sorry", the boy pointed out.

"It's alright", Ally stated. "I'm Ally by the way."

"My name is Austin", said person said. "And this is my friend Kira."

"Nice to meet you", Ally stated.

"Hey", Kira started. "Do you wanna play with us?"

"Sure", Ally replied before getting up.

While Ally was playing with her new friends, the spirit of Penny was watching her.

"You'll be alright sweetie."

HotXbun: Awe. So sweet.

As you see, the beginning of this was like a scene from Cinderella 2015.


	4. Chapter 4 Thanksgiving 2016

HotXbun: This one will be for Thanksgiving.

It will be set in the future timeline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. Disney does.

Chapter 4 Thanksgiving 2016

Austin's POV

Ally and I were yelling at each other in the living room.

"You don't understand Ally", I stated. "This show will be great for my career!"

"Our career", Ally added. "We're a team Austin. But now you're doing a concert without me and you're going to be away from the kids and me during Thanksgiving!"

"It's just one Thanksgiving Ally", I stated. "There will be other Thanksgivings!"

"And there will be other concerts Austin", Ally pointed out. "I feel like you don't care about this family."

"Of course I do", I said as I put my hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Yeah right", Ally stated as she shook me off. "If you did you wouldn't be leaving for this concert!"

"Come on Ally", I said. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

"You know what", Ally started. "Go to your concert. And don't bother coming back!"

With that Ally stomped upstairs.

I flinched at the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut.

I sighed and sat down on the couch.

I heard tiny footsteps.

I turned my head and saw Ava staring at me.

"Hey honey", I said. "Come here."

With that Ava climbed onto my lap.

"Daddy, are you and Mommy fighting", she asked.

I sighed before giving her an answer.

"Sadly we are honey", I replied.

"Why", Ava asked.

"You see", I started. "I got offered a spot in a Thanksgiving concert."

"That's great Daddy", Ava stated happily.

"But the thing is", I continued. "The concert's on Thanksgiving. I won't be here for it."

Ava started tearing up.

"You won't be here for Thanksgiving", she asked sadly.

"Yes sweetie", I replied sadly.

With that Ava started crying and she ran up to her room.

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON!"

With that Ally came marching down the stairs.

"Did you make our daughter cry", she asked angrily.

"Yes", I replied. "She found out about the concert and didn't take it well."

"This is exactly what I'm talking about Austin", Ally stated. "Is a concert really worth upsetting your family?"

I didn't even need to think twice.

"No it is not", I stated. "I'm gonna call the person who offered me the job and cancel."

"Good", Ally stated.

I was about to leave, but Ally stopped me.

"Austin", she asked.

"Yes", I asked turning around.

Ally didn't answer. Instead, she kissed me.

"Love you", she stated.

I smiled before kissing her again.

"Love you too."

Thanksgiving Day

I was watching the concert on tv with my family.

"Sorry you didn't get to be in the concert Daddy", Ava apologized.

"It's okay honey", I stated. "This is where I'd rather be."

HotXbun: Awe. I'm so glad Austin changed his mind.


	5. Chapter 5 Christmas 2016

HorXbun: This one is for Christmas. It is set in the future time line.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Barbie. But I do own the Ultra Gaming Console.

Chapter 5 Christmas 2016

Third Person POV

Alex and Ava were sitting on Santa's lap while Austin and Ally watched.

"Why hello you two", Santa greeted. "What are your names?"

"My name is Ava", said person replied. "And this is my brother Alex."

"Why hello Alex and Ava", Santa greeted. "Now tell me. What do you two want for Christmas?"

"I want a Christmas Barbie doll", Ava replied.

"And I want an Ultra Gaming Console", Alex replied.

Austin and Ally looked at each other with looks of dread.

Those were the hardest toys to get!

That Night

Austin and Ally had tucked Alex and Ava in and were now downstairs.

Austin was on the couch and Ally was pacing back and forth.

"What are we going to do Austin", Ally asked. "Our kids want the most hard to get toys!"

"Okay Als", Austin said as he put his hands on Ally's shoulders. " Calm down. We can do this."

"How", Ally asked.

"Dez and Trish are coming with their families tomorrow", Austin reminded Ally. "They can watch the kids while we go and get the gifts they wanted."

Ally let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay", she said. "Thanks for calming me down."

"Of course", Austin stated before he kissed Ally's forehead. "I don't want my wife to be upset."

The Next Day

Austin, Ally and their kids were at the airport.

"There they are", Ava stated happily. "Princess!"

With that Ava ran up and hugged Princess.

"Darrie", Alex yelled happily before hugging his friend.

"Trish", Ally said before hugging said person. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too", Trish stated.

Austin and Dez walked up to each other before doing their signature handshake.

Later

"You two be good now", Ally said to her kids as she and Austin walked out the door. "Your father and me will be back soon."

With that Ally closed the door and looked at Austin with determination.

"Okay", she started. "You go get the toy Alex wanted. I'll go get the toy Ava wanted."

"Got it", Austin stated before kissing Ally. "Good luck."

"You too", Ally said.

At the mall.

Ally walked into the girls toy aisle of the toy store and walked up to a clerk.

"Excuse me", she asked. "But can you tell me where I can find this year's Christmas Barbie doll?"

"The Barbie section is over there", the clerk replied. "You better hurry though. We may already be out."

Upon hearing that, Ally started running towards the Barbie section.

"Stupid heels", she stated. "Why did I have to be so short."

Soon Ally got to the Barbie section and started looking.

She stopped when she saw the doll she was looking for.

"Yes", Ally said as she reached out to grab the box.

But just as she picked up the box...another woman did too.

"Um excuse me", Ally started. "But I grabbed the box first."

"I don't think so", the other mother stated. "I grabbed it first!"

"No I did", Ally stated.

"No I did", The other mother stated.

With that Ally and the woman started pulling the box.

They pulled the box so hard...it ripped open and the doll went flying out and into a puddle of spilled soda!

"No", Ally yelled before kneeling down besides the ruined doll.

"Um...you can have it", the woman stated before she ran off.

...

Austin was in a video game store when he found what he was looking for.

"Yes", he exclaimed happily before he started running towards the box.

But just as he was about to grab it, another man did!

"Hey", Austin yelled angrily. "Give it to me!"

"Too late", the man stated. "I got it first."

"Give it back", Austin demanded before he lunged himself at the man.

They fought over it until Austin was thrown into a shelf.

"Security", the store clerk yelled. "Have Austin Moon thrown out of the store!"

That Night

Ally was putting ice on Austin's injured shoulder.

"How does that feel honey", she asked.

"A lot better", Austin replied. "Thanks honey."

"You're welcome", Ally said.

Suddenly, Austin let out a frustrated sigh.

"What are we going to do Als", he asked. "The toys our kids want are all sold out!"

Ally thought for a moment, then she got an idea.

"I got it", she exclaimed. "We may not be able to give our kids the gifts they want, but we can still give them something great!"

"And what is that", Austin asked.

"A song", Ally replied. "Let's write the kids a song!"

"That's brilliant", Austin stated before kissing Ally. "This is why I married you."

Ally giggled before taking Austin's had and pulling him towards their music room.

Christmas Day

Austin and Ally were woken up by their kids jumping on them.

"Mommy", Ava whined. "Daddy! Wake up!"

"It's Christmas", Alex exclaimed happily.

"Okay", Ally said. "We're up."

With that everybody made their way downstairs.

"Okay", Ally started. "Your father and me tried to get you guys the gifts you wanted, but we weren't able to get them. So we wrote this for you instead."

With that Austin started playing the guitar and Ally started singing a song called 'A Perfect Chrismas.'

After the first verseAustin started singing as well.

"Can we sing with Mommy", Ava asked when it got to the bridge.

"But of course", Ally replied"

"Get up here you two", Austin said before Alex and Ava got onto the couch.

With that they started singing.

When the song ended the family hugged each other.

HotXbun: Awe. What a sweet ending.


	6. Chapter 6 New Years Eve 2016

HotXbun: This one will be for New Years Eve.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Barbie.

Chapter 6 New Years Eve

Ally's POV

I was sitting back stage at...Times Square!

I was about to have my first concert at Times Square. AND I WAS FREAKING OUT.

Austin walked into the room.

"Hey Ally", he greeted. "You ready for your first concert in Times Square?"

"I'm not sure if I can do this Austin", I stated.

With that Austin sat down besides me.

"I know what it feels like", he stated. "I was very nervous before I preformed at Times Square."

"Really", I asked.

"Really", Austin replied. "But you know what got me over it?"

"What", I asked.

"The fact that I was about to live my dream."

This caused me to smile at Austin.

"Your right", I stated before I shot out of my seat. "I can do this!"

"There's the Ally I know", Austin said happily. "Now, who's going to rock Times Square?"

"I am", I stated strongly.

"Who", Austin asked again. "Tell me who!"

"I am", I said again.

"Then let's go", Austin said before he grabbed my hand and led me to the stage.

...

"Give it up for Ally Dawson!"

With that music started playing and I started singing the song 'Firefly.'

When the song ended everybody cheered.

Best New Years Eve Ever!

HotXbun: Happy New Year!

Sorry this chapter was so short. It use to be longer but then I had to cut out the lyrics.


	7. Chapter 7 Valentines Day 2017

HotXbun: This one will be for Valentine's Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Chapter 7 Valentine's Day 2017

Ally's POV

I was in my hotel room getting ready for my date with Austin.

Him and I were in Paris!

I heard knocking on the door and I opened it.

It was Austin.

"Wow", he said in shock. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks", I said. "You look pretty good too."

With that Austin smiled at me before holding out his arm.

"Shall we", he asked.

This caused me to giggle.

"We shall", I replied.

With that I grabbed Austin's hand and he led me out the door.

Ten Minutes Later

"Okay", Austin said as he took his hands off of my face. "You can open your eyes now."

With that I opened my eyes and gasped.

WE WERE ON TOP OF EIFFEL TOWER!

"Oh my goodness", I said as I went to the railing. "Austin, this is amazing!"

"And it's about to get even more amazing", Austin stated before he grabbed his guitar.

With that he started playing and singing a song called…I Do.

I gasped after the first chorus.

Was Austin...proposing to me?

With that the song ended and I had tears in my eyes.

"Austin", I started. "Are you proposing to me?"

"But of course", Austin replied before he took out a ring and got down on one knee. "Ally I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes", I replied. "Yes I will marry you!"

With that Austin put the ring on my finger and hugged me.

We're getting married!

HotXbun: (Crying). That was so beautiful! (Blows noise).

I was thinking about doing a sequel one shot about their actual wedding. What do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8 April Fools 2017

HotXbun: This one will be for April Fools Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Chapter 8 April Fools 2017

Austin's POV

I was looking through a photo album in the practice room when Ally walked in.

"Hey Austin", she greeted. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to come up with a good prank for tomorrow", I replied.

"What's tomorrow", Ally asked causing me to gasp.

"You don't know what tomorrow is", I asked in shock.

"I doubt I'd remember anything involving pranks", Ally replied.

"Tomorrow is one of the greatest days of the year", I stated. "April Fools Day."

Ally pulled back in shock.

"That's one of the greatest days of the year to you", she asked.

"It's not to you", I asked.

"Nope", Ally replied. "To me it is childish and silly."

I gasped upon hearing this.

"You take that back", I demanded.

"I'm sorry Austin, but not everybody takes days like these as seriously as you do."

With that Ally left and I had a determined look on my face.

"Mark my words Ally (I still don't know your middle name) Dawson, I will get you to love April Fools Day if it is the last thing I do!"

...

I knocked on Dez' door and said person opened.

"Oh hey buddy", he greeted as I walked in. "What's up?"

"I've just discovered something terrible", I stated in a grim tone causing Dez to gasp.

"Don't tell me they banned pancakes", he asked in dismay.

"Even worse", I stated. "Ally thinks April Fools Day is...childish."

This caused Dez to gasp.

"How dare she say such a thing about such a wonderful day", Dez asked in anger.

"It's okay Dez", I stated. "Because I have a plan to change Ally's mind about April Fools Day."

April Fools Day

Ally's POV

I was in school when Trish walked up to me.

"Ola chica", she greeted.

"Hey Trish", I greeted before I got a look of shock on my face.

"What's wrong", Trish asked.

"Turn around", I commanded.

With that Trish turned around and saw Austin...wearing a dark outfit!

"Austin", Trish asked. "What are you wearing?"

"Ally opened up my eyes", Austin replied.

"What did I open your eyes about", I asked.

"You made me see that April Fools is in fact silly and childish", Austin stated.

"Well that's good", I stated.

"And that made me see that humour is silly and childish."

"Not good", I stated as the bell rang.

"Now if you excuse me, I must get to math class", Austin stated. "Good thing it is not humorous."

With that Austin left and I felt really guilty.

...

Later that day Trish and I were sitting in the Music Factory.

"I didn't mean to make Austin think that all humour is silly and childish", I stated. "I just told him that I thought April Fools was."

"Maybe if you lie that you like April Fools Day Austin will go back to normal", Trish suggested.

"If it will get Austin back to normal, I'll do it!"

...

I walked into the practice room where Austin was playing a very boring song.

"Hey Austin", I greeted as I sat down on the piano bench. "Can we talk?"

"As long as it is not humorous", Austin replied in monotone.

"That's what I wanted to talk about", I stated. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry", Austin asked.

"I'm sorry I said April Fools Day was silly and childish", I apologised. "I didn't mean to make you think all humour was. Can you forgive me?"

With that Austin started...laughing?

"Huh", I said in confusion.

"April fools", Austin yelled.

"What", I yelled as I jumped up.

"I got you", Austin yelled. "I don't think all humour is silly and childish. I was just getting back at you for calling April Fools Day that. So, what do you think of April Fools Day now?"

I composed myself before giving my answer.

"I don't just think it is silly and childish anymore", I replied.

"That's good", Austin stated.

"Now I hate it", I yelled before storming out.

...

I was downstairs when Austin sat down next to me.

"Hey Ally", he greeted. "Can we talk?"

"You're not going to prank me again are you", I asked.

"I am so sorry Ally", Austin apologised. "I shouldn't have tried to force you into liking April Fools Day."

"Look Austin", I started. "I don't mind that you like April Fools Day, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"You're right", Austin stated. "Forgive me?"

I thought for a moment.

"Only if you agree to never do this again", I replied.

"Deal", Austin said before he hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too", I stated.

"Now come on", Austin said as he got up. "I'm going to take you out for an 'I'm sorry I played a bad prank on you' dinner."

I giggled before I got up and took Austin's hand.

"Sounds great."

With that I left with Austin.

HotXbun: Awe. What a sweet ending.


	9. Chapter 9 Easter 2017

HotXbun: This one will be for Easter. It is set in the future timeline.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.

Chapter 9 Easter 2017

Alex's POV

My family and I were in the park for an Easter egg hunt.

"Okay kids", my mom said. "Have fun, but don't go too far."

"We won't", Ava and I stated in union before we ran off to find eggs.

...

I had a basket full of eggs and was about to go back to my parents when I heard a whimper.

I looked and and realised that it was coming from behind a bush.

I pulled back the bush...and squealed.

"Bunny!"

That's right! Behind the bush was a cute little bunny! But it was hurt!

I looked at one of it's hind legs and saw that it was bleeding!

"Mommy", I yelled.

My mother quickly rushed to my side.

"What is it", she asked in concern before she saw the bunny.

She awed before she picked it up.

"You poor thing", she stated. "Come Alex. We better get this little guy to a vet."

...

I was nervously pacing back and forth in the vet's waiting room.

"Calm down honey", my mom said. "I'm sure he's okay."

"Then why is it taking so long", I asked.

"The doctor needs to take his time to make sure he knows what's wrong", my mom replied.

"Okay", I said before I sat down sadly beside her.

Suddenly, the doctor came out holding the bunny!

I rushed up to them.

"Is he okay", I asked.

"He's alright", the doctor replied. "It just looks like he got his foot stuck in between something. But it should heal soon and then he can go back to his natural habitat."

"But what if he likes living with us", I asked.

My mom kneeled down beside me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I know it will be sad to let him go honey, but he's a wild bunny", my mom reminded me. "He should stay in the wild."

"Okay", I said sadly with tears in my eyes.

"Don't cry buddy", my dad said. "Look on the bright side! You can still visit him all the time."

With that my crying stopped.

"I can", I asked in shock.

"Of course you can", my mom replied.

I thought about what my parents said for a moment.

"Then let's get him healed up as quickly as we can!"

...

Mr Bunny (that's what I named the bunny) had been living with us for a while, but it was now time to set him free.

I put him down on the grass of the park.

"There you go buddy", I said. "I'm really going to miss you. But don't worry! I'll come visit you everyday!"

With that Mr Bunny nuzzled my knee and hopped away.

"Let's go", I yelled.

"Honey, you want to go so quickly", my mom asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "The sooner we leave the sooner we can come back and visit!"

HotXbun: Awe. What a sweet and cute story!


	10. Chapter 10 Mother's Day 2017

HotXbun: This one will be for Mothers Day. Like the one shot for the Day of the Dead, this one will be a prequel to 'The Ultimate Love Triangle.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally. But I do own 'The Ultimate Love Triangle.'

Chapter 10 Mother's Day 2017

Ally's POV

I was sitting in class when my teacher started talking.

"Settle down kids", she said. "As you all know, Mother's Day is coming up. So, I thought we could all make cards for our mothers."

Everybody was happy, except me.

How can I make a card for my mother? She's gone.

...

It was recess and I was sadly sitting by a tree when Kira and Austin sat down with me.

"Hey Ally", Austin greeted.

"Are you okay", Kira asked in concern.

"No", I replied. "No I am not."

"Is it because of the Mother's Day card thing", Austin asked.

"No it's because of the Maths test", I sarcastically replied.

"Now I know you're joking", Austin stated.

"No I am not okay", I yelled. "How am I supposed to make a Mother's Day card if my mom is dead?!"

With that I burst out crying.

A few seconds later I felt somebody put their arms on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw that it was Kira.

"I know how you feel", she stated. "My first Mother's Day without my mom was hard for me too."

"How did you get through it", I asked.

Kira didn't answer.

Instead, she smiled before pulling me up.

"Make a card", she started. "Then come to my house on Mother's Day."

"Why", I asked.

"I'm going to show you how I celebrate Mother's Day."

Mother's Day

I knocked on Kira's door and she opened.

"Hey Ally", she greeted. "Happy Mother's Day."

"Happy Mother's Day", I greeted. "So, where are we going?"

"Do you have your card with you", Kira asked.

I nodded.

"Good", Kira stated before she closed the door and grabbed my hand. "Follow me."

With that Kira started running, pulling me along.

"Wait", I yelled. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see", Kira replied. "Just go with it."

With that I shut my mouth and just followed Kira.

...

Kira and I ended up in...the graveyard?

"The graveyard", I asked in shock. "Why are we here?"

Kira didn't say anything. She just walked up to her mother's grave and put something on it.

A Mother's Day card.

Suddenly, I realized why Kira brought me here.

I took out the card I made and put it on my mother's grave.

With that I couldn't take it anymore.

I broke down crying.

A moment later I felt arms wrap around me.

I looked up and saw that it was Kira.

I started crying some more and I wrapped my arms around her.

"It will be okay", Kira assured me. "It gets easier."

HotXbun: Eeesh! I didn't realize how bittersweet this was! That usually isn't my thing! Sorry 'bout that.


	11. Chapter 11 Father's Day 2017

HotXbun: This one will be for Father's Day. It will be a midquel to 'The Ultimate Love Triangle' set in between the ten year time skip.

This will also be the last one shot for this series for awhile. After this I will be moving on to a another series.

Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or Beautiful Mess by Miranda Cosgrove. But I do own 'The Ultimate Love Triangle.'

Chapter 11 Father's Day 2017

Ally's POV

I was running in the rain.

My father and I had another fight.

You see, he wants me to take over the family business.

But I want to a musician.

I ran into the park opposite the mall my father's store was in.

While I was running...my dress got caught by a tree branch!

I pulled on it...and ended up tearing it!

"Great", I said in dismay. "This is brand new!"

I sat down by the big tree.

I took my key-tar off my back and read the engraving on the back.

 _Always play from the heart-Austin._

I started playing my key-tar and singing a song I wrote called 'Beautiful Mess.'

With that I stopped playing and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"I hope someday my father and I can understand each other."

HotXbun: Don't worry Ally. Someday you will.

Sorry this chapter was so short. It use to be longer but I had to cut out the lyrics.

Well, it looks like that will be the last chapter for a while. But I may post more later in life.


End file.
